Public displays are commonly available in various applications. For example, a public display can be located in an elevator. The display can be used for various purposes including displaying important information, commercial messages and other messages. Sometimes the public display is used even for elevator controls. The display may be a touch sensitive display or there may be further control keys in the vicinity of the display, such as conventional buttons. In some applications public display system includes a plurality of displays configured to show different information on each of the screens in a manner that the user experience is maximized. An important issue in maximizing the user experience is the language of the display. When messages are shown to a person in a preferred language the user experience is maximized.
The most conventional solution is to include all information in a plurality of languages, however, in more advanced solutions including displays may include a plurality of language versions and only the chosen is shown. In prior art solutions the language can be chosen manually, for example, by tapping an icon showing a flag on the touch screen or by introducing a key card, or other electronic key acting as a key card, for example a mobile device using near field communication, at the elevator panel. In this case the language selection has been previously stored to the key card.
The problem with the prior art is that the language selection is done only after touching the display or introducing the key card or similar. Furthermore, as the key cards are typically site specific in many cases the key card does not work when the person wishing to change the language is not in an elevator connected to the system controlling his key card or other access control device.